Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is a character from Fairy Tail. She will appear in Zoro VS Erza where she will battle Roronoa Zoro from ''One Piece. ''She will be voiced by Katelyn Barr. History Erza grew up in the Rosemary Village , until it was attacked and she and other children were captured. Once captured, Erza and other children were enslaved and forced to build the Tower of Heaven . While being asked her name by the other children, Erza said she didn't have a surname so a boy named Jellal Fernandes decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair, then Erza Scarlet became close friends with Jellal and the other children. She also formed a strong bond with a slave named Rob , an elderly mage from the Fairy Tail guild , who taught her about magic and his guild. While Erza and her friends were trying to escape from the tower, they were caught by the guards, who believed Erza was responsible and decided to punish her, causing her to lose her right eye while torturing her, until being rescued by Jellal, who was captured soon after. In order to save him, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape, which was being successful until the Tower's mages arrived and attacked. During the attack, Erza watched how her friend Rob sacrificed himself to protect her from another mage's attack and, in her rage, Erza activated her Magic Powers for the first time and used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. Right after escaping the Tower, Erza Scarlet joined the Fairy Tail guild and, in the year X780, she passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial , becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at the age of fifteen. Death Battle Info Gallery Erza Scarlet Movie.png|Erza Scarlet Erza Sprite.png|Sprite possibly be used in DEATH BATTLE! Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Adamantine Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Adamantine Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Armaruda Fairy Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Armaruda Fairy Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Nakagami Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Nakagami Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Wingblade Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Wingblade Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Wind God Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Wind God Armor Erza's_Piercing_Armor.png|Piercing Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Black Wing Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Black Wing Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Farewell Fairy Tail Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Farewell Fairy Tail Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Flame Empress Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Flame Empress Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Flight Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Flight Armor Giant_Armor-0.png Heaven's_Wheel_Armor-0.png Lightning_Empress_Armor.png Robe_of_Yūen.png Sea_Empress_Armor.png Untitled-244-2.png Trivia * She is the first Fairy Tail character to appear in Death Battle, and the first female in the series. Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:Magic Users Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Human Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Wizard Category:Dual Wielders Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with voice actors